masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Rage
Rage is a passive class power in Mass Effect 3's multiplayer mode. Power Ranks Rank 1: Rage Boost health, shields, melee damage, and durability. Melee and kill 3 enemies within 30 seconds to send the krogan into a frenzy, increasing melee damage and reducing damage taken for 30 seconds. *'Health and Shield Bonus:' 20% *'Melee Damage Bonus:' 20% *'Rage Damage Reduction:' 20% *'Rage Melee Damage Bonus:' 50% Rank 2: Durability Increases health and shield bonuses by 15%. *'Health and Shield Bonus:' 35% *'Melee Damage Bonus:' 20% *'Rage Damage Reduction:' 20% *'Rage Melee Damage Bonus:' 50% Rank 3: Melee Damage Increase melee damage bonus by 25%. *'Health and Shield Bonus:' 35% *'Melee Damage Bonus:' 45% *'Rage Damage Reduction:' 20% *'Rage Melee Damage Bonus:' 50% Rank 4: Melee Damage/Durability Melee Damage Increase melee damage bonus by 30%. Increase melee damage bonus by 30% while in Rage mode. *'Health and Shield Bonus:' 35% *'Melee Damage Bonus:' 75% *'Rage Damage Reduction:' 20% *'Rage Melee Damage Bonus:' 80% Durability Increase health and shield bonuses by 20%. Increase damage protection by an additional 5% while in Rage mode. *'Health and Shield Bonus:' 55% *'Melee Damage Bonus:' 45% *'Rage Damage Reduction:' 25% *'Rage Melee Damage Bonus:' 50% Rank 5: Martial Artist/Shield Recharge Martial Artist Increase melee damage by 75% for 30 seconds after an enemy is killed by a heavy melee. Shield Recharge Decrease shield-recharge delay by 15%. Rank 6: Pure Rage/Fitness Expert Pure Rage Increase melee damage bonus by 30%. Reduce the number of kills required to trigger Rage to 2 within 30 seconds. *'Health and Shield Bonus:' 35% (Melee Damage), 55% (Durability) *'Melee Damage Bonus:' 105% (Melee Damage), 75% (Durability) *'Rage Damage Reduction:' 20% (Melee Damage), 25% (Durability) *'Rage Melee Damage Bonus:' 80% (Melee Damage) 50% (Durability) Fitness Expert Increase health and shield bonuses by 30%. Increase damage protection by 5% while in Rage mode. *'Health and Shield Bonus:' 65% (Melee Damage), 85% (Durability) *'Melee Damage Bonus:' 75% (Melee Damage), 45% (Durability) *'Rage Damage Reduction:' 25% (Melee Damage), 30% (Durability) *'Rage Melee Damage Bonus:' 80% (Melee Damage), 50% (Durability) Player Notes *Rage evolved to maximize melee damage, and using a shotgun with a Shotgun Omni-Blade (or Shotgun Blade Attachment), the already good heavy melee of a krogan becomes incredible, capable of taking down armored heavies (such as Atlases, Brutes, and Geth Primes, and Praetorians) with ease on bronze. However it is a high-risk/high-reward tactic, as most of the heavy units can instantly kill you if you get too close. *Rage evolved to maximize health, shields and damage reduction can also be highly beneficial. If this is done on a Krogan Battlemaster Vanguard or Krogan Shaman Adept, whom has also done the same to Barrier, having both active at the same time can allow the player to shrug off all but the most intense of fire, even on gold or platinum. This makes them very useful for the object recovery objectives, as they can happily carry the object and ignore incoming fire. Availability *'Single Player:' N/A *'Multiplayer:' Krogan Sentinel, Krogan Soldier, Krogan Battlemaster Vanguard, Krogan Shaman Adept Category:Mass Effect 3 Category:Powers Category:Multiplayer Category:Krogan